The invention relates to digital tape drives, and in particular, to a sliding door assembly comprising a sliding door that actuates an auxiliary leader retractor for use with a single reel tape cartridge.
It is a problem in the field of single reel tape cartridges to protect the tape media while the tape cartridge is not in use while also providing a method for exposing the leader tab without requiring excessive area within the tape drive for the door during operation. A second problem is retaining the door assembly within the tape cartridge during operation, thus reducing the storage capacity of the tape cartridge. A third problem is compatibility with existing tape drives.
In the art of data storage, digital data is stored on tape media utilizing a variety of designs, but in all cases, magnetic tape media is wound between a pair of tape reels as data is transferred to or from the tape media. In the art of data storage, the physical space required to store data is an important concern. To conserve space, tape drives often use a single reel tape cartridge design. The single reel design utilizes a supply reel located within the tape cartridge and a take up reel located within the tape drive. A length of magnetic tape media for storing digital data is wound on the supply reel. After the tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive, the tape media is connected to the takeup reel and wound along a tape path internal to the tape drive.
The single reel tape cartridge design reduces the space previously required in dual reel tape cartridges where the tape traveled between two loosely anchored reels. The space saved in the one reel design where the tape travels between the supply reel in the tape cartridge and a firmly anchored take up reel in the tape drive translates to increased capacity per tape cartridge by providing area for additional tape media. Single reel tape cartridges include a door that opens to expose the tape media leader tab. In its normal position, the flexible leader tab obtrudes from the tape cartridge. The leader tab is retracted into the tape cartridge when the door is closed.
A method for connecting the flexible leader tab to the takeup reel utilizes a leader loading mechanism within the tape drive. As the single reel tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive the tape cartridge door opens and the flexible leader tab attached to the tape media obtrudes from the tape cartridge. The leader loading mechanism catches the closed loop at the end of the leader tab and pulls the leader tab toward the takeup reel. The leader load mechanism attaches the loop on the end of the leader tab to the takeup reel for operation.
The door performs two functions. First, it protects the tape media when the tape cartridge is not in use. Second, the door opens for operation to make the leader tab available to the leader loading mechanism. The typical solution to the problem has been a door assembly that automatically opens as the tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive.
Door Retained within Tape Drive During Operation
One known door assembly employs a door that pivots horizontally and includes a catch that corresponds to an indentation in the tape drive. As the tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive, the catch makes contact with the indentation in the tape drive causing the door to pivot to the open position. Once open, the door remains within the tape drive during operation. As the pivoting door opens, it arcs through approximately a quarter circular profile. The door assembly just described requires internal tape drive space for the door to horizontally pivot between the open and closed position and area for the opened door during operation.
Door Retained within Tape Cartridge During Operation
Another known door assembly incorporates a vertically pivoting door. This design requires additional space within the tape cartridge for the door in its open position. The height of the tape cartridge is dictated by the space required for the magnetic tape and for the opened door. Likewise, the height of the tape drive is influenced by the height of the tape cartridge and the drive mechanism located beneath the inserted tape cartridge.
Another horizontally pivoting door pivots open and is retained in an area behind the tape path, internal to the tape cartridge, during use. The area required within the tape cartridge for the door during operation decreases the area available for tape media, thus reducing the storage capacity of the single reel tape cartridge. The tape cartridge just described requires excessive area within the tape drive for the door assembly to pivot open and uses precious tape cartridge area for the door assembly during operation, thus reducing storage capacity.
The tape cartridge door assemblies just described influence the size of the tape drive. The first horizontally pivoting door influences the tape drives length while the vertically pivoting door influences the tape drive height. Additionally, the horizontally pivoting door that is retained within the tape cartridge during operation uses precious area within the tape cartridge for the door assembly.
Compatibility with Existing Tape Drives
Another problem with single reel tape cartridges is compatibility with existing tape drives. Yet another door assembly utilizes a sliding door, reducing the area required for both opening and retraining the door during use. This design is neither practical for all types of tape cartridge nor compatible with all tape drives. Single reel tape cartridges include a flexible leader tab connected to the end of the tape media within the tape cartridge. The leader tab must be accessible to the leader load mechanism located in the tape drive for operation. Existing tape drives for single reel tape cartridges having a sliding door open the door by sliding the door to the right. The flexible leader tab obtrudes toward the right side of the tape cartridge. The leader load mechanism catches the leader tab, then pulls the leader tab and attached magnetic tape right toward the takeup reel. For compatibility with existing tape drives, the sliding door assembly would have to slide right to open and left to close, catching the leader tab when closing. For the reason just discussed, the sliding door assembly is not compatible with existing single reel tape drives.
The tape cartridges door assemblies just described fail to provide additional area within the tape cartridge for tape media without requiring additional area within the tape drive for the door assembly during operation. The sliding door assembly resolves the problems of retaining the door assembly within the tape drive or the tape cartridge, however, it is not compatible with existing tape drives.
For these reasons, a need exists for a sliding door assembly that does not require additional tape drive area to open the door, or tape cartridge area for the door during operation thus increasing tape cartridge storage capacity and is compatible with an existing tape drive.
The present sliding door assembly with auxiliary leader retractor overcomes the problems outlined above and advances the art by providing a sliding door assembly that comprises a sliding door and a pivoting auxiliary leader retractor. The sliding door with auxiliary leader retractor does not require additional tape cartridge or tape drive area for the door during operation and is compatible with existing tape drives that accept sliding door tape cartridges. The present sliding door assembly with auxiliary leader retractor overcomes the problems while protecting the tape media when the tape cartridge is not in use and automatically exposing the leader tab for operation.
Tape Drive Area
The sliding door and the auxiliary leader retractor are integrally connected such that, when the sliding door is moved to the open position, the pivoting auxiliary leader retractor pivots open to expose the leader tab. The auxiliary leader retractor is approximately the length of the leader tab it is retracting. Unlike existing tape cartridges having horizontally pivoting door assemblies, when the auxiliary leader retractor pivots open, the door protrudes a minimal distance from the front plane of the tape cartridge. The sliding door with auxiliary leader retractor overcomes the problem of requiring excessive area within the tape drive for the door assembly to pivot open or for retraining the door during operation.
Tape Cartridge Area
The sliding door moves on tracks located on the exterior surface of the tape cartridge housing. The auxiliary leader retractor located adjacent to the sliding door pivots away from the tape cartridge front plane a short distance into the tape drive. To simplify operation of the sliding door with auxiliary leader retractor assembly, an actuation apparatus is integrally connected between the sliding door and the pivoting auxiliary leader retractor, such that when the sliding door is slid open or closed, the pivoting door moves to a corresponding open or closed position. The actuation apparatus is located along the top or the bottom interior surface of the tape cartridge housing. Sliding the door on the exterior surface of the tape cartridge and pivoting the auxiliary leader retractor away from the tape cartridge front plane overcomes the problem of using valuable internal tape cartridge area for the door assembly.
Compatibility with Existing Tape Drives
Existing tape drives for single reel tape cartridges having a sliding door open the door by sliding the door to the right. The present sliding door with auxiliary leader retractor includes a sliding door that slides to the right. Unlike traditional sliding door tape cartridges, the sliding door does not interfere with retraction of the leader tab when the tape cartridge is removed from the tape drive. Instead, as the tape cartridge is removed from the tape drive, an actuator apparatus integrally connected between the sliding door and the auxiliary leader retractor pivots the auxiliary leader retractor closed. Use of a pivoting auxiliary leader retractor overcomes the problem of damaging the leader tab as the sliding door is closed.
The combination of the sliding door to enclose the tape media when the tape cartridge is not in use and the small pivoting auxiliary leader retractor to retract the leader tab eliminates the need to allocated space within the tape drive or the tape cartridge for the door during operation and is compatible with existing single reel tape drives that accept tape cartridges with a sliding door.